In the Back of the Van
by Akie-chan
Summary: NaruSasu. What sort of things happen in the back of an old, beat-up Orange van? There's only one way to find out. Contains Yaoi, Lemons, Oral sex and steamy Van sex? Rated M. AU & PWP.


**Rated M for, Yaoi, Lemons, Oral Sex.  
Anime: Naruto Shippuden  
Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto  
Genre(s): Friendship/Romance  
AU, PWP.**

_**A/N: This is just something I typed a while back out of boredom. It isn't much and I can't say that I actually like the fic, because tbqh I don't like it very much lol.  
A friend of mine liked the fic and insisted, (pressurised me) that it should be on fanfiction lol, so here it is.  
Btw, this fanfic was written at Christmas time and I have put it up just now... Consider it a late Christmas present lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_**In the Back of the Van**

Sasuke smiled, taking in the atmosphere that surrounded him, the bar felt cosy, unusual to its normal noisy aura. Maybe it was the Christmas decorations that gave the bar a friendly vibe to it as well as the smell of wood and fire, all adding to the warm feeling of this time of the year.

Tinsel was laid neatly above the stone fireplace, the large Christmas tree decorated with bobbles and lots of silver tinsel wrapped around the cubby Christmas tree as it stood by the entrance, and the final touch of the soft lighting of candles and bronze lamps.

He sighed happily sinking into the leather couch. His ears filling with the chatter and random conversation amongst his friends as they all sat together around the fireplace. He took another sip of the beer bottle he held in his hand. He never liked being out much, but tonight it was nice.

"It's getting late, so I think I'll set off." Sakura spoke as she stood up out the couch, wrapping her knitted scarf around her neck.

"Yeah, it is." Ino sighed, still snuggled up close to Shikamaru, whose eyes were looking quite sleepy as usual.

"So I guess we're all going home now?" Naruto asked, still sat back in the leather couch next to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed; he didn't feel like going home.

"Yes, its 10pm. It is also Christmas tomorrow, but it was so nice being able to spend Christmas Eve with you all." Hinata spoke quietly; Kiba and she had their coats on ready to leave. They hugged everyone goodbye and left the bar, hand in hand.

As everyone stood up, wrapping themselves in their winter garments, Sasuke remained sat in the couch, his drink still in his hands.

"You not gonna set off too, Sasuke?" Naruto asked his friend, who seemed to look gloomy now that everyone was ready to go.

"I think I'm gonna stay for a while, and maybe have another drink." Sasuke mumbled.

The blond sighed. "Tch." then grabbed the Uchiha's wrist as he pulled him up to his feet. "Come on teme, it's late and I'd rather you went home too so I know you won't get drunk and get taken away by some old pervert."

Sasuke shrugged, he placed his beer bottle on the mahogany coffee table. "Fine" He murmured and put on his coat and scarf walking out the bar with Naruto.

The icy air hit him hard as he stepped out the doors, missing the warmth of the bar as he continued to step into to the snow. He was surprised to still see Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru waiting by Sakura's car waving bye to him. He politely smiled and waved back at them before they got into the car and drove off, leaving him stood next to Naruto and his grubby orange van he loved so much.

"Do want me to drive you home teme?" Naruto smiled, his shoulders hunched up to his ears, shivering in the snow.

"No thanks, I'll be fine walking." Sasuke replied pulling out a packet of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"C'mon Sasuke, I'm offering you a ride home." He grinned, as he winked at Sasuke.

"If you are trying to get me into the back of that van again, then no way."Sasuke murmured, taking another draw from the cigarette.

Naruto chuckled, warm air escaping his throat and into the cold night sky. "I have a lot of good memories with you in this van."

Sasuke narrowed the blond, shaking his head as he continued to smoke his cigarette. Naruto laughed it off and shuffled closer to Sasuke, the snow crunching beneath his feet as his body pressed against Sasuke's. "But its Christmas Eve Sasuke… it'll be our Christmas gifts to each other." He breathed on the exposed skin of Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke shuddered at Naruto's warm breath on his skin and the lust in his voice. He flicked his cigarette to the floor and grabbed onto the sleeves of Naruto's jacket pulling the blond closer to him, so that Naruto's lips hovered just next to Sasuke's nose.

Thanks to his sudden growth spurt, Naruto was now much taller than Sasuke. Leaving Sasuke inches shorter than Naruto.

Naruto gazed at Sasuke's pale complexion, his soft rosy cheeks and long eyelashes fluttering in the cold. He rested a palm at the side of Sasuke's face, his fingers somewhat tangled in the strands of silk raven hair. He let his other hand slide down Sasuke's sides and gripping to his small hips, the blond closed his eyes for a brief second as he pressed his lips to Sasuke's perfect pink lips.

He kissed his lips; the softness of them always left Naruto wanting more. He gripped tighter, and without warning, plunged his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. His mouth was warm, and tasted of peaches mixed with alcohol. He was toxic.

Naruto fought for dominance as they kissed, the taste of peaches and alcohol brushing across the taste buds of his tongue. He won the fight as always, Sasuke was way too submissive and after a drink or two he acted even needier of the one to receive all attention.

Naruto moaned at the sudden friction that rubbed against his jeans, Sasuke was hard and by the tight feeling beneath his own tight jeans, he was too. He ground his hips into Sasuke's rather ferociously, making Sasuke whimper quietly into the cold silence of the night.

"It's cold out here, why don't we get in the van." This wasn't a question, it was a demand.

Sasuke pouted, pulling his face away from the crook of Naruto's neck. His were now flushed and clear for Naruto to see, he smiled at Sasuke's cute expression. Fuck, it turned him on.

"I'm not getting into the van."

"Well where else are we going to do it? Out here…?" Naruto teased Sasuke, smirking as he grabbed Sasuke firm ass his hands. He looked so fuckable in those tight jeans.

Sasuke didn't quite fancy the idea of having sex in the cold, especially if it was with Naruto. The idiot was always teasing. "Tch. Fine, we'll do it in the van."

Naruto smirked, he knew Sasuke wanted to do it bad, and the van was the closest and the only place where they would at least have the privacy to fuck as loudly as they'd like.

He pulled away from Sasuke slowly, nibbling on his lip while he searched for the keys in his pocket. Naruto found the object, jingling it in his hand and pulling away from Sasuke's lips to open the back doors of the van. He walked back to Sasuke, taking Sasuke's hand as he pulled him into the van with him. He slammed the doors behind them, and immediately went to work of taking off his scarf and jacket. He crawled up to Sasuke, who was now sat on the messy heap of sheets and random pillows, scattered on the mattress Naruto had in the back of the van. The mattress they had done many things on before.

Naruto smirked as he pulled off Sasuke's black coat, slowly pulling his scarf off too and laying both to the side of them; he knew Sasuke hated it when his clothes were flung around carelessly. Sasuke looked so hot in his black, long sleeved tee and dark jeans. Naruto licked his lips. "I can't wait to get you out of these clothes." Sasuke rolled his eyes and raised his arms as Naruto pulled off his tee, setting it next to his coat and scarf. Sasuke helped Naruto too to take off his own garments; tugging off the blonds' baggy shirt. Naruto grabbing the fabric quickly tossing it over his shoulder, unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't care about his clothes and threw them wherever. Sasuke sighed as he threw himself back onto the sheets, Naruto slowly hovered over the erection under the tight jeans as he began to unbutton them, breathing excitedly as he released Sasuke's erect shaft just under the extra layer of material. Naruto kissed the covered shaft while unbuttoning his own jeans to release his own hard member.

Sasuke whimpered as Naruto grabbed the elastic of his boxers as he tugged them down harshly, along with his jeans to release the hard flesh. He licked his lips hungrily, wrapping his fingers around the warm skin. And without any hesitation from Naruto, he threw his lips around Sasuke's arousal, engulfing it into his mouth.

Sasuke's neck arched as he moaned, he could feel the ecstasy begin to pump within his body. Naruto let his lips slide off his member, connecting his tongue to it as he slowly ran it up the shaft, then to the tip where it stopped to circle the pink head, abusing the slit teasingly with his moist organ. "Ah fuck, you're so good." Sasuke moaned again, feeling his member slip back in between Naruto's lips only to be swallowed up again by the blond.

Naruto sucked the Uchiha carefully, sucking him into his mouth hard. Taking him deep into his mouth so that the tip of his nose would meet with the curls of his dark pubes, as the tip of Sasuke's cock would hit the back of his throat. He felt great inside of Naruto's mouth, and all Sasuke could do was to enjoy every fucking minute of it.

Naruto felt Sasuke's legs begin to tremble violently with the hard long sucks, and he could tell that Sasuke wasn't far from blowing his load off. Naruto didn't want to interrupt Sasuke's orgasm, but wanted Sasuke to remain aroused, to hear the raven haired hottie jerking himself off while Naruto fucked his dirty little ass.

"Mmmn Sasuke… let me fuck you" Naruto whispered as he pulled his lips off the quivering boy, pressing kisses on Sasuke pale hips and thighs as he swiftly began tugging down the tight jeans off of Sasuke's slim legs. He pulled off Sasuke's sneakers and threw them silently to the side along with his dark jeans and boxers, leaving Sasuke in nothing but his black trainer socks.

Naruto pulled back, admiring Sasuke's bare body as he slowly turned him over, resting him on his elbows and knees. He pulled his own jeans down, his cock bouncing out the fabric, then springing into his large hand. He pumped it fast as precum began to spill out the slit; he gathered it at the tip, then running the sticky substance down his shaft to slicken his member a little. He spat onto his fingers using it as a substitute for lube and began to stretch Sasuke out. Sasuke gasped as he felt one wet finger enter his tight entrance, feeling it slowly wriggle around in him. Then another, and finally a third, Sasuke moaned loudly at the intrusion of a third finger as it wriggled and violently thrust into him. Naruto slowly slipped his fingers out the hole then ramming them all in again, enjoying the moans and grunts Sasuke made each time he would push them in with force. Sasuke just wished it was his big hard dick that was ramming into him. Patience was one thing Sasuke lacked, but he would soon get his wish.

As soon as Naruto felt the tight rim slightly stretched, he set his concentration on his dick. Holding it into his hand as he ran it against the crack of Sasuke's ass, teasing him slightly, taking his time to slip it between his firm cheeks and nudge harshly at the entrance.

"Oh hurry up and enter me already." Sasuke moaned in annoyance.

Naruto simply chuckled then thrust his hips violently into the Uchiha. "Are you happy now?" he smirked, feeling his member quickly warmed by the muscles inside Sasuke.

"Ahhh fuck!" Sasuke almost screamed as Naruto entered him harshly.

"I'm gonna fuck you _**so**_ hard." Naruto whispered, his voice leaking with lust as he pulled his hips back only to slam them into Sasuke's ass, his balls smacking the smooth flesh as he did.

"Fuck!"

Naruto continued to pull his hips back and pound into Sasuke again, the van flooding with the sounds of their moans and harsh pants and the frequent cursing of Sasuke. "Oh fuck."

"Harder?" Naruto breathed out huskily, the van was hot and now both their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat that glistened in the dim light of the moon shining through the front window of the van.

Sasuke didn't reply but clenched harshly on to the sheets that surrounded them and hugging tightly to a pillow he had under his head as he moaned and yelled each time Naruto's powerful thrusts would push him so hard he thought his head would tuck under his chest and curl into a ball.

Naruto's thrusts got faster and harder as they fell into the climax of their sex, heated passion filling the dingy van causing it to shake with the hard thrusts as Naruto's damp balls slapped Sasuke's own sweaty skin. Sasuke hands quickly attached to his neglected cock as he began to pump the member in sync with Naruto's harsh hip movements, hitting Sasuke's prostate repeatedly with perfect aim and pressure each time, causing both to lose their heads in the moment as both began to scream in orgasmic pleasure. Sasuke felt his whole body begin to tingle as he felt himself on the brink of cumming, his lips parted slowly to let out a moaned whisper...

"Naruto..."

Naruto's hazy eyes connected with Sasuke's, and both gave a loving gaze to the other. And just at that moment Naruto and Sasuke exploded, white sticky substances spurting from the Uchiha as he trembled, and filling his hole as the blond decreased his thrust to gradually pull himself out of Sasuke's pale and now sore body. He crawled to the top of the mattress, letting his head hit the pillow, he turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I love you."

For a moment Sasuke's eyes searched aimlessly for any clues of Naruto's statement to be untrue, but when his black eye brows furrowed and his lips gave a heart-melting smile, it was conformed that he believed Naruto. He slowly reached out a pale hand to the blond's messy locks of hair, gripping to the strands of golden silk as he pulled himself closer to Naruto's lips. Their lips brushing against one another, and with a lop-sided smirk, he breathed deeply onto his lips. "Shurrup usuratonkachi."


End file.
